Love Letter
by Pa014
Summary: Emmet es un vago y Bella una dama, son novios, pero Emmet se va a trabajar a un pueblo lejano, Bella le escribe cartas todos los días y él se las responde, pero ¿qué pasará cuando pasen cuatro años y quieran casarse? ¿Emmet será el mismo? ¿Engañará a Bell


_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. No puede ser copiada sin mi permiso blablabla jaja. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**Emmet es un vago y Bella una dama, son novios, pero Emmet se va a trabajar a un pueblo lejano, Bella le escribe cartas todos los días y él se las responde, pero ¿qué pasará cuando pasen cuatro años y quieran casarse? ¿Emmet será el mismo? ¿Engañará a Bella?**

**Love Letter**

_Querido Emmet:_

_Recibí tu carta como todas, claro que estoy encantada de casarme contigo, a mi padre y a mi madre no les agrada la idea pero los convenceré, estaré allá mañana, espero con ansias volver a verte y abrazarte…me hace falta tu calor_

_Sabes que te amo y que estoy muy feliz_

_Con el corazón, _

_Bella_

Suspiré y metí la carta en el buzón con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me metí a mi casa y me encontré a mis padres en la sala, Reneé y Charlie.

-Hola mamá, hola papá, ¿pasa algo?-pregunte

-Hija, por favor, piénsalo bien, Emmet era un vago la última vez que lo viste, no sabes si cambió, o si te engañaba-le dijo su padre frustrado

-¡Papá! No hables así de mi futuro esposo

-Hija, piénsalo bien, lo conociste cuando tenías 16 años, y desde que se fue, no le has dado oportunidad a otro hombre, y eso que se te han acercado varios-me recordó mi madre

-Porque él es el amor de mi vida-le repliqué

Ambos suspiraron rendidos, los abracé.

-Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en Emmet y sé que no es capaz de eso, todo este tiempo nos hemos escrito por cartas, todos los días

-Si hija, pero no sabes si lo que dice es verdad-insistió mi padre

-Papá…por favor-suspiré-iré a hacer las maletas

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a empacar feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, mis padres me llevaron al aeropuerto, vestía un vestido negro con zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros igualmente negros, mis padres intentaron por última vez retenerme pero no lo lograron, abordé el avión y en todo el camino pensé en cómo sería la vida entre Emmet y yo, nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos, como les leeríamos cuentos de fantasías y cuentos de hadas, como moriríamos juntos, muy viejitos, jamás nos separaríamos.

Llegamos a la ciudad, el pueblo estaba a una hora de ahí en coche, era un pueblo que poca gente conocía pero Emmet tenía un gran negocio ahí, recogí mis maletas, el corazón me latía desbocado, no lo podía creer, vería a Emmet después de cinco años.

Se acercó a mí un hombre apuesto, de cabello cobrizo y despeinado con ojos verdes, vestía de traje negro, parecía hombre de negocios y me sonrió.

-Eres Isabella Marie Swan, ¿cierto?-preguntó

-Sí, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunte confundida

-Soy el socio de Emmet McCarty-respondió-el no pudo venir a recogerla

Agaché la cabeza triste, pero él sabía que vendría hoy, suspire triste.

-Pero no se entristezca, se encontrará con él en la mansión-añadió y yo solo asentí-mi nombre es Edward Masen Cullen

-Un placer conocerlo

-El placer es todo mío-me dijo al momento que tomó mi mano y besaba el dorso de esta.

Extendió su codo y yo entrelacé mi mano en este, me llevó a una camioneta a la cual me subí. Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio hasta que rompí el hielo.

-Y…dígame, ¿siempre nieva por aquí?-pregunté

-No, esta es temporada de nieve pero el clima más caluroso que hemos tenido fue en el verano del año pasado-respondió

-Oh, claro-me quedé en silencio por un minuto-disculpe pero ¿cómo supo que yo era la novia de Emmet?-se quedó callado por un minuto

-Es que…usted es muy hermosa…-respondió apenado a lo que yo me puse como un tomate, lo bueno es que era de noche y nevaba así que no se veía mi color

-Ammm, gracias-respondí nerviosa

Por fin llegamos a la mansión, estaba emocionada y feliz, Edward me abría la puerta del coche y sacó mis maletas, abrió la puerta de la mansión, y efectivamente, era una mansión, me quede con la boca abierta aunque inmediatamente la cerré, era como en las películas. Observé como una mucama le susurraba algo a Edward a lo que se escuchó un pequeño gruñido de su parte, se acerque.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté

-Lo siento Isabella, pero Emmet no ha llegado, fue a cazar y no ha regresado, me dicen que suponen que llegará mañana

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, asentí y él se acercó a mí y me llevó a una habitación enorme.

-Aquí puedes dormir-indicó-¿quieres cenar algo?

-No, gracias

-O tal vez puedo dormir contigo y hacerte compañía

Abrí los ojos como platos

-Señor, usted es muy atrevido

-Lo siento Isabella, pero eres muy hermosa

-Por favor retírese, estoy un poco cansada

-Como desee señorita

Y así Edward salió de la habitación y yo me fui directo a la cama

**Bien chics les gustó? Jeje bueno la idea se me vino a la cabeza y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado(;**

**Me dejan reviews porfis?**

**Pa014**


End file.
